


blessed

by almightyKJD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightyKJD/pseuds/almightyKJD
Summary: a part of myjaeyong au(will probably include typos because the only proofreading this got was me reading through it quickly which basically equals no proofreading)





	blessed

**Author's Note:**

> a part of my [jaeyong au](https://twitter.com/almightykjd/status/1042873313339625480?s=21)
> 
> (will probably include typos because the only proofreading this got was me reading through it quickly which basically equals no proofreading)

Jaehyun was nervous while waiting for Taeyong to get to his apartment. The elder texted him few minutes back saying he’s getting into the uber meaning he was going to be there any second now. Jaehyun still wasn’t sure why exactly does Taeyong want to “hang out” after saying they shouldn’t do that just yesterday. But he wasn’t about to question it or try to stop it from happening, because now that he accepted his feelings, he wanted to see Taeyong again. Jaehyun was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that someone’s knocking on the door at first, but the moment he did he all but ran towards the door to open. 

“Hey,” Taeyong said and Jaehyun let him inside before replying. They were both kind of awkward at first, but that was understandable given their situation and also the fact that neither of them planned meeting up tonight - or anytime in the near future to be honest - but here they are now, standing in Jaehyun’s apartment staring at each other. It was then when Jaehyun got the brilliant (not at all) idea. The idea was to show Taeyong he’s being serious about liking him and wanting to be with him, and what was a better way to show that than to kiss him right there and then? Although it was Taeyong who was drinking that night, it seemed like Jaehyun was the one truly drunk, but the younger didn’t let his brain speak up before charging towards Taeyong and kissing him. 

It was obvious that Taeyong was shocked - his lack of response gave it away - but Jaehyun didn’t let that stop him and pulled away just for a second before trying again. The second time around Taeyong gave in and kissed back; it was the first time Jaehyun kissed him first and he wasn’t about to let that opportunity go. 

Things got heated pretty fast and Taeyong wished he could have blamed the alcohol for how easy he was, but he knew that the alcohol he consumed earlier had nothing to do with this. This was all about the sexual frustration he had to go through during the whole time him and Jaehyun knew each other. It was all about those weeks during which he longed for Jaehyun and Jaehyun only, leaving him unable to get it on with anyone else. This wasn’t about the alcohol in his blood, it was about the need to have Jaehyun as close as possible.

“What are we doing, Jaehyun?” Taeyong breathed out the question when the younger moved down to kiss his neck. His mind was hazy and his body was on fire; that was the effect Jaehyun had on him. Without knowing or planning it, Jaehyun became the sole thing that could satisfy Taeyong, but Taeyong wasn’t sure how far are they about to take it; how far will Jaehyun be willing to take it. 

Jaehyun stopped kissing Taeyong for a moment and looked into his eyes. “What does it look like, Taeyong?” this definitely wasn’t how Jaehyun imagined their meeting to go, but now that they were here, he was aware of how much he actually wanted Taeyong, how much his body was starving because his mind didn’t let him feel all this before. After asking the question, he went back to kissing Taeyong without waiting for an answer and by the way the elder was kissing him back, he knew that he wasn’t about to get an answer anyway. 

They somehow managed to move to Jaehyun’s bedroom without either of them knocking into something or falling over, which was a big surprise, but Jaehyun was thankful his apartment was relatively clean tonight and there was nothing to fall over in the first place. Some of their clothes were lost on their way to the bed, so by the time they got there, Jaehyun’s shirt was already gone and so were Taeyong’s sweater and his belt. 

“Are you sure about this?” Taeyong asked when his back hit the mattress and Jaehyun got on top of him. Even though his words indicated that he’s ready to stop if Jaehyun wanted to, his body ignored the possibility and he wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist to pull him closer instead. 

Jaehyun didn’t seem like he’s hesitating at all. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t sure, Taeyong. But if you want me to stop, I will,” Jaehyun said and Taeyong shook his head embarrassingly fast. Jaehyun stopping was the last thing he wanted right now. It’s been a while since Taeyong was with someone, and he knew for a fact that this was the first time Jaehyun was with another man, but somehow the younger seemed more confident about this than Taeyong himself (Taeyong wasn’t about to complain, he just found it interesting). Jaehyun thought about what Yuta told him about feelings changing how you feel about sex, and he could now tell that there was something true in that. It felt as if their bodies knew how to work together perfectly even despite this being their first time. What was Jaehyun surprised about the most was how comfortable he felt with Taeyong like this. He wasn’t worried or anxious about messing up, he wasn’t nervous about being with a man for the first time; all because he knew that this is Taeyong and Taeyong makes everything okay. 

Ten more minutes and they were both completely exposed to each other with nothing separating them. Jaehyun kept telling Taeyong how gorgeous he is and all the latter could do was hum and whimper because Jaehyun’s compliments were accompanied by his gentle hands all over his body. Jaehyun was so confident in all the movements and it felt like he knew Taeyong’s body more than Taeyong himself.

“Are you sure about this?” it was Jaehyun asking the question this time and all Taeyong did was nod because he didn’t trust his own voice at that point. The younger kissed his nose with a little smile on his face and leaned over to his bedside table from whose drawer he grabbed a small bottle of lube and a condom. He put those two objects next to them on the bed and went back to kissing Taeyong for a while because that became his favorite thing to do in the past twenty minutes, and the elder seemed to be enjoying it as well. 

“I can prep myself if you want,” Taeyong then suggested. This was Jaehyun’s first time with a man after all so it was safe to assume that he might be confused about certain things and would prefer Taeyong to do those, but the elder was left surprised when Jaehyun said he wants to do it himself.

Prepping was tedious, there was no way around it or no other way to describe it, at least for Taeyong there wasn’t. He hated having to do it and he always wanted to get it out of the way as quickly as possible, but knowing Jaehyun wants to do it made him feel more excited about it than ever. There was no hesitation on Jaehyun’s side when he grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured some of it on his fingers and moving those down to start prepping Taeyong for what’s about to happen later. He didn’t waste much time with the first finger and soon enough there were two prodding at Taeyong’s hole. Not expecting Jaehyun to move this fast, the elder couldn’t stop another whimper from escaping his mouth. For the first time in his life Taeyong was actually enjoying the prep. 

Jaehyun was throughout with it while not wasting too much time on it, and there were no words to describe how shocked but simultaneously thankful Taeyong was. During the whole prepping Jaehyun’s lips never went too far from Taeyong’s and it seemed like they were both addicted to the other’s taste at this point because they were unable to pull away for longer than just a few seconds to catch their breaths.

Once Jaehyun deemed Taeyong ready, he stopped with the prepping and got to the main part of this night. After taking the condom and tearing the plastic packaging, Jaehyun rolled it on his dick and stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with Taeyong’s hole. During this whole process, the elder was just waiting impatiently, begging Jaehyun to do it faster occasionally. Taeyong’s never been needy in bed per se, but it’s honestly been a while since he last got laid and being needy was all he could get himself to do at that point. 

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong once again while simultaneously pushing in slowly. Taeyong had to throw his head back, breaking the kiss but Jaehyun only used that to move his lips down to Taeyong’s neck and sucked marks onto the sensitive skin there. Jaehyun picked up the pace after Taeyong’s body adjusted to his size and soon enough he was pounding into the elder, turning him into a moaning mess mumbling incoherently, and the only understandable words coming out of Taeyong were pleas for Jaehyun to go faster.

Minutes passed with Jaehyun ramming into Taeyong and the latter basically screaming out due to the intense pleasure. He could have sworn he saw stars at one point, and it didn’t take too long before he moved his trembling fingers down on his body to wrap them around his dick, feeling himself closer and closer to the edge with every passing second. Jaehyun’s thrusts seemed perfect to him, as if the younger knew exactly which spots to hit to make Taeyong lose himself in the pleasure and render him speechless. 

They were both lost in their own world and nothing around them mattered. Jaehyun lived in an apartment meaning he had neighbors, but that didn’t stop either of them from being vocal. Fuck neighbors and whatever they might have to say the next time Jaehyun runs into them in the hallway. He had Taeyong under him begging for more and that was the only important thing for him at that point - Taeyong’s pleasure. And it was Taeyong who finished first, his muscles contracting and inevitably clenching around Jaehyun’s dick, which was what pushed the younger over the edge as well, spilling into the condom. 

Jaehyun collapsed on top of Taeyong and the two of them just lied there, catching their breaths without saying anything. But if there were to be any words exchanged, it would most probably have been just the two of them agreeing that this was the best sex either of them ever had.


End file.
